


Warrior for the Working Day

by TheTetrarch



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTetrarch/pseuds/TheTetrarch
Summary: "We are but warriors for the working day"Henry V, Act IV, Scene 3





	Warrior for the Working Day

It is when Eliot chooses to die rather than yield that he becomes the sum of his soul, when his future is dimmed by the darkness before him.

To reach out to his enemy is his fate, and when his ancient heart sings the song of the _galloglas_ , the dispossessed warrior of old, he becomes the creature of wonder, the unbending heart of death, and his hands are vengeance and blood and unstoppable fury. And to this end he marches free and deadly, his enemies fading before him and his song soars free.

It is when Eliot strides to battle that the blood of the _berserker_ roars through his veins. When he seeks to right wrongs and wears the bear-shirt of his ancestors, shape-strong, and his hands are spear and arrow and death, dark as the raven’s wing and deadlier than the snow in the oncoming storm. He is stone and frost and ageless, shaping his destiny like the caverns of the wind.

It is when Eliot needs to protect those he holds dear that he becomes _A-ni-ya-ya_ , the great wolf of his clan, and his hair is like the blood-sun and his warrior heart sings to the enemy of his people.

 _Listen! Now I have come to step over your soul!_ he cries, and his voice is thunder in the mountains and The People, the _Tsalagihi Ayili_ chant his name and his family is well and whole.

He is but a warrior for the working day. But his heart is good and his soul is a song of love, and without him, they would be nothing, and the world would be poorer for it.

 

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> This bugged me on my drive home from work until I wrote it, so here it is. I'm a historian. So sue me.
> 
> 'Tsalagihi Ayili' is the name the Cherokee nation has for itself, and seeing that Christian Kane has Cherokee ancestry, it is only fitting that Eliot does too.


End file.
